the secret
by Rin kagamine1
Summary: todos pensaban que era hueca y tarada, pero no quien diria que algien como yo  seria popular lista y capitana perdon ex capitana de una bola de huecas sin corazon
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

-Asique ¿quieres que omitamos esto de tus expedientes escolares? Cierto- dijo un señor con una máscara de calavera y túnica negra, con voz graciosa.

-si es posible shinigami-sama- dijo una chica de cabellos rubios ceniza –no quiero que me sigan molestando por eso-dijo triste mientras bajaba la mirada.

-no te preocupes Maka-chan, no se lo diré a nadie, menos a kid- dijo shinigami-sama

-gracias es que…no quiero que todos crean algo que no soy o trabes-dijo triste la chica. A lo que su madre que estaba junta a ella puso una mano en su hombro para mirarla y después decir-no te preocupes hija, shinigami-sama será lo más discreto posible.-para después ver a su so dicho-cierto Maka –chan no diré nadita de nada- dijo mientras hacía como si se pusiera un candado en la boca y luego tirar la llave

-gracias- dijo con gran felicidad.-bueno por una alumna de perfectas calificaciones que no veo desde que se fue en 3 grado de primaria , no hai problema- dijo el shinigami

tada~

se me ocurio cuando intente escribir un capitulo de love is war pero me aburi e ise este


	2. 2 años antes

2 años y medio antes

-Maka, hija despierta Tsubaki-chan vino por ti- grito una señora des de el primer piso de esa gran casa.-no quiero primero muerta- grito eufórica y desesperada la rubia, para que luego se escuchara como tocaban su puerta de su cuarto y se abriese- vamos Maka es el primer partido donde te veré, no seas así traje todo para que no me reconozcan en tu escuela-dijo una chica de pelo negro largo amarado en una coleta .- pero Tsubaki no quiero es vergonzoso- dijo la chica casi llorando

-dale no seas así es la primera vez en 2 años que puedo verte en un partido como animadora- dijo feliz la chica-Tsubaki apenas entre a 2 años de salir de primaria a el equipo de animadoras por error –dijo enfadada mientras se enteraba más baja las sabanas – vamos Maka mira dentro de dos años volverás a nuestra es cuela-dijo para animarla y si se tratara de un robot se paró de la cama con el uniforme de porrista- oye pensé que no querías ir- dijo con undiada

- sí, pero quería ver cómo me veía. Mejor nos arreglamos no-dijo con pesadez Maka

Corto lose pero eque no tengo tiempo paramas y es como un adelanto


	3. capitulo1 histeria primea parte coregido

**Death city residencia Albarn Sábado quince de octubre del 2011 6:15 am.**

En la hermosa casa de los Albarn, se es cuchaba como sonaba un teléfono celular en el cuarto de la única primogénita de los Albarn, quien era Maka albar. La susodicha saca una mano de bajo de su sabana blancas para contestar su teléfono antes de que empezara el solo de piano en la canción de sayonara memories de supercell que avía puesto como tono de llamada a su mejor amiga Tsubaki.

-Maka Albarn al habla que pasa Tsubaki-dijo Maka para bostezar al decir el nombre de su amiga.

-Maka perdón por hablar tan temprano pero quería preguntarte si querías venir con migo de compras, solo vamos a ser no tras descuida –dijo su amiga tranquila sabiendo que a Maka no le gustaba salir si _ los otros _iban ya que no quería verlos hasta que se fuere del "_hermoso "_colegio como ella lo llamo en forma de sarcasmo.

-sí, claro pero porque me hablaste tan temprano son las seis de la mañana Tsubaki-dijo Maka lo ultimo con reproche

-jeje es que luego no te alista y te tengo que esperar mucho además hoy pasan la película de el milagro del remolino mainmain alas 6 y conociéndote tardaremos mucho en el centro comercial-dijo su amiga para reírse después.

-ok nada mas dime a qué horas para que veamos la película en mi casa-dijo Maka ya mas despierta, para luego parar se y acercarse al espejo mientras que se rascaba un ojo con pereza

-a medio día te parece- dijo Tsubaki-

Si, aja como… ¡PUTAMADRE!-grito Maka cayendo al suelo al verse en el espejo

-¡que paso Maka-chan!-dijo Tsubaki

-nada, nada, solo que medí cuenta que sigo con el ridículo uniforme de tara sin corazón-dijo Maka algo agitada por su grito (que no fue muy alto sino su mamá estaría asiendo teatro)

-Maka… no mendigas que dormiste con _eso_ puesto-dijo Tsubaki interrogadoramente, aunque sonaba más afirmativo

-si tendré que bañar me con desinfectante-dijo Maka – lo bueno es que ya no tendré que preocuparme por "mantener mi físico de princesa" –dijo Maka tratando de imitar la vos de la co-capitana, a lo que Tsubaki solo atino al reír por que ya le avía tocado escuchar ese comentario de aquella persona de aparente falta de neuronas

- Maka-chan Maka-chan, mejor apúrate que hoy va estar bueno el día de chicas-dijo Tsubaki animada-ok-dijo Maka y las dos colgaron

-… mejor me apuro-dijo con pesadez para estirarse y después poner su canción favorita en su reproductor la cual era mr. Music de vocaloid.

.com/watch?v=U6PeQWxGFSE&list=LLMMQS302SlgvzBievwQxfkg&index=1&feature=plpp_video

-hora de arreglarse- dijo Maka mientras asía entre comillas con los dedos en arreglarse

El cuarto de Maka era de paredes blancos y una que otro detalle con amarillo, tenia pegados en su no muy grande cuarto unos posters de vocaloid de Miku otro de rin y len y uno de Luka sobre la cabecera de su coma, en la puerta que quedaba en frente de su cama que era la cual la dirigía al pasillo enfrente de su cuarto era de madera con un poster grande donde tenía la imagen de supercell.

La cama tenía unas sabanas blancas y almohadas del mismo color, la cama era mediana y estaba en medio de la habitación, en cada lado de la cama había una mesita de madera algo oscura, el buro del lado derecho tenía una pequeña lámpara para leer y unos lentes rectangulares sobre un libro que decía en la portada la amanecer, en el otro solo había unas hojas con un dibujo medio empezado de un vestido justo con una caja de colores. En una esquina a lado de su cama pegado a la pared avía un buro con algunos perfumes, peines y ligas para el pelo, también del otro lado de su cama había un closet de don de saco un conjunto de ropa como ella decía "como para un fin de semana" y su amiga Tsubaki y chrona decían "un conjunto de lo que primero encuentre en mi closet" y tenían razón en cierta parte.

-que flojera tengo-dijo para si Maka, mientras acomodaba su ropa en la cama, la ropa que Maka saco era una sudadera verde con una cara de dinosaurio que formaba la capucha (tipo cosplay matryoshka) una camisa de manga corta las cuales del verde del cuello y las manas era de color negro y el resto blanco un pantalón de mezclilla algo desgastado de las rodillas.

Maka camino asía la puerta del baño de su cuarto con una toalla azul es su hombro.

- qué rica está el agua-decía Maka mientras se sumergía en la tina llena de agua y espuma

-Maka cariño ya despertaste-grito su mama desde abajo

-si mamá –grito Maka

-ok apúrate que boya ser el desayuno.-

-ojala mamá haga huevo revuelto me muero de hambre – dijo para sí misma y sumergirse un poco más en el agua.

Continúo luego.

Rin kagamine fuera paz~

Miku- que floja es esta niña-mientas lee el capi

Rin- que haces lee Llendo mi fan fic bruja :O

Meiko: rin cállate que ya va a empezar la película de miedo

Se olvida de Miku y seba corriendo con una mamila en la mano de jugo de naranja y se acuesta en las piernas de Luka en el suelo

Miku-…. Esa niña no cambia


	4. Chapter 4

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**historia cancelada hasta nuevo aviso **


End file.
